


Помочь расслабиться

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Хелена просит Дину научить её быть более уверенной. Они быстро находят решение, весьма неожиданное для обеих.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Kudos: 5





	Помочь расслабиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637455) by [keinekatze132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132). 



Дина занималась уборкой. Обычными домашними делами спустя неделю после присоединения к «хищным птицам». У неё наконец выдался свободный день для полноценного осознания событий прошедших семи дней. Дина не могла избавиться от ощущения, что её жизнь изменилась навсегда. Она закончила уборку и собралась пару часов отдохнуть на диване, когда кто-то позвонил ей в дверь.

Простонав, она встала. Чуть-чуть времени для отдыха — разве она многого просила? Дина посмотрела в глазок, пообещав себе, что сделает вид, что её нет дома, если не произошло ничего важного.

К своему удивлению, Дина увидела Хелену, стоявшую в коридоре и выглядевшую так, словно уже собиралась передумать и сбежать. Дина поспешно открыла дверь.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она у гостьи.

Хелена напряжённо уставилась на неё.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — пробормотала она.

Должно быть, на лице Дины отразился шок, поскольку Охотница тут же отвела взгляд.

— Это не срочно. Могу зайти позже, если ты занята, — она повернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Нет! Подожди! — окликнула её Дина и открыла дверь шире. — Почему бы тебе не пройти и не объяснить, что стряслось?

***

Хелена неподвижно сидела на диване. Дина заварила чай и опустилась рядом с ней.

— Так в чём дело? — поинтересовалась она.

— Научи меня быть крутой, — выпалила Охотница.

Дина с удивлением взглянула на неё. Она ожидала чего угодно, но не этого.

— Ты уже крутая, — ответила она вполне серьёзно.

Хелена яростно замотала головой.

— Я неуклюжая и неуверенная.

— Ладно. А что от меня требуется?

— Мне нужно быть увереннее, чтобы стать полноценной частью нашей команды. Всякий раз, когда я на тебя смотрю, ты излучаешь уверенность. И твой псевдоним никто никогда не перевирал.

Дина кивнула, всё ещё сомневаясь в том, правильно ли поняла Охотницу. По мнению Канарейки, Хелена была самой впечатляющей в их команде.

— Значит, уверенность в себе? — уточнила Дина. — Первый шаг будет лёгким. — она окинула Охотницу взглядом. — Отпусти часть своего напряжения.

Хелена немного откинулась на спинку дивана, оставаясь такой же напряжённой.

— Окей, это не работает, — тихо произнесла Дина и, поднявшись, подошла к Хелене и осторожно положила руки ей на плечи.

Хелена дрожала под её ладонями. Дина позволила своим пальцам пройтись по плечам Охотницы, после чего поймала себя на мысли: «Не смущай её».

— Расслабься, — пропела Канарейка, радуясь, что голос её не подвёл.

Хелена покачала головой и оттолкнула её руки.

— Это тоже не работает.

— Почему же? — Дина не смогла сдержать обиды в голосе. Не то, чтобы она не понимала, но, похоже, действительно подпортила потенциальную дружбу.

Хелена посмотрела на её руки и внезапно выдала:

— Ты слишком красивая.

— Я… что? — опешила Дина.

— Слишком красивая! — голос Охотницы прозвучал сердито. — Я не смогу расслабиться в твоём присутствии!

И тогда до Дины дошло. В её голове возникла идея. Она наклонилась вперёд, почти прикоснувшись губами к уху Охотницы, и горячо прошептала:

— А это тоже не поможет?

— Н-нет, — дрожа, выдохнула Хелена.

Дина поцеловала её в шею.

— И это?

— Нет, — Охотница покачала головой и после некоторых колебаний добавила, — тебе придётся постараться сильнее.

На это Дина и рассчитывала. Она опустилась на колени Хелены и посмотрела глубоко ей в глаза.

— Я знаю кое-что ещё.

— Да?

— Да, — Дина резко сократила расстояние и поцеловала Охотницу в губы.

На мгновение Хелена растерялась, и Дина задалась вопросом, не перегнула ли она палку. Но Охотница начала отвечать на поцелуй, и Канарейка выбросила из головы ненужные мысли.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Хелена больше лежала, чем сидела на диване, и смотрела на Дину.

— Это… помогло, — призналась Охотница.

Дина ответила ей коротким поцелуем.

— Обращайся, если снова почувствуешь себя неловко.


End file.
